A whole number, $N$, is chosen so that $\frac{N}{3}$ is strictly between 7.5 and 8. What is the value of $N$ ?
Answer: $7.5<\frac{N}{3}<8\Rightarrow 22.5< N< 24$. Since $N$ is a whole number, $N=\boxed{23}$.